Glass Slipper
by blackmustache
Summary: Justin and Austin never want Hilda's wedding to end.


**Title:** Glass Slipper  
**Pairing:** Justin/Austin  
**Author:** Rach  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** I have no rights of any kind to these characters.  
**Summary:** Justin and Austin never want Hilda's wedding to end.  
**Words:** 1,607.  
**Authors Note:** This is the first time I've written for Ugly Betty and the first fic I've finished at all in a long time. So I hope people like it!

Justin tightened his hand around Austin's suit as they danced, crumpling the fabric in his grip as he did so. As the night wore on, he'd found himself becoming more confident about showing his affection. Resting his head on Austin's shoulder, he smiled as they swayed to the music. Tonight had been perfect. He glanced over at his Mom and Bobby, still on the dancefloor, still completely in their own world all these hours later. His grandpa and Elena had gone home a little while earlier, claiming tiredness, though Justin suspected they wanted to take advantage of having the house to themselves. He'd been putting the thought out of his mind since they left.

The crowd had thinned out, and now only around half the guests remained. Daniel and Betty were sitting off to the side, a beer in each of their hands, laughing as they scrolled through the pictures Betty had been snapping through the day.

Not one single person was paying any attention to the two boys dancing at the edge of the dance floor. It was a far cry from the microscope situation he'd been dreading. He fully expected the third degree from his Mom when they got back home tomorrow, but for now, she was letting him be. It was exactly the way Marc had predicted it would turn out, and Justin could not be happier that he'd been wrong.

"I'm really glad you came," Justin mumbled into Austin's ear, and he felt the other boy smile as he settled his head back on Austin's shoulder.

"Justin Suarez," Austin breathed, laughing a little. "Are you drunk?"

"No!" Justin laughed, playfully pushing Austin away before quickly pulling him back and resuming their original position. "I've had, like, two three a few glasses of champagne! That's all."

Austin was still laughing as he pulled Justin even closer. "How did you even manage that? I thought your mom said you could have _one_ glass."

"She did," Justin grinned, looking up at Austin with a wicked twinkle in his eye. "And so did my grandpa, and Aunt Betty, and Marc..."

"Oh, it's like that is it? Well," Austin rested his forehead against Justin's, so close to kissing but forcing himself to stay those few centimetres apart. "I guess it's a good thing I did exactly the same while you were being forced to talk to relatives you don't remember ever meeting before." He grinned as Justin laughed at him. "I'm feeling a little buzzed right now."

"Me too," Justin whispered. "But I don't think it's all down to the alcohol."

---

As the party started to die down, Austin checked his phone for the time and turned to Justin, who was almost asleep beside him at their table. "Hey," he whispered, resting his hand on Justin's leg. "I think I ought to be heading home."

Justin nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. He stood up and led the way out towards the reception desk. The guy there was on the phone, and signalled to them that he would just be a minute. They waited silently for him to finish, neither of them really wanting the night to be over. Austin's hand crept gently into Justin's.

"You don't have to," Justin blurted out. Austin looked at him slightly quizzically, and Justin clarified. "Go home, that is. You don't have to."

"Justin..."

"I mean, it's just an idea. But Daniel Mr Meade paid for a bunch of hotel rooms for my Mom and our family. We said we'd just go home but he insisted, he wanted everything to be special. So... I have a room, a few blocks away. We could hang out some more."

Austin smiled. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything," Justin breathed. "Tonight was like... this amazing thing. It was perfect. I feel like this huge weight has been lifted or something. All of the things I was worried about have stayed the same, but at the same time I feel like everything has changed. In a good way. And I know I'm not making any sense, I think that's a little from the champagne but mostly from you, Austin, and I don't want you to leave because if you leave, then it's over. And I'm not ready for tonight to be over yet." He was playing nervously with Austin's fingers as he spoke. "If you go home, when I wake up I might not believe this happened."

Austin nodded slowly, a smile playing at his lips. "I'll call my Mom. She'll be cool if she knows I'm with you and your family."

Justin smiled, pleased his rambling monologue hadn't sent Austin running for the nearest cab. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

---

The second they were inside the hotel room, the door locked from the inside and the curtains closed, the two boys flew at each other as if they were covered in magnets. Dancing together, showing his family they were a couple was one thing, but there had been some unspoken agreement between the two of them and they had held back from kissing. It was still baby steps for both of them.

They kissed for a minute, Justin's hand snaking into Austin's hair and Austin's thumb rubbing gently on Justin's back. Justin's skin tingled with excitement as they pulled apart, both flushed and grinning. Austin's fingers dropped to Justin's suit jacket, not breaking eye contact with Justin as he undid the buttons and pushed it off his shoulders. He pulled off his own vest and tie, before turning his attention back to Justin's tie.

"I had a great time today," Austin smiled, throwing the discarded clothes onto a chair and walking over to sit on the bed. "I love getting to spend time with you."

Justin blushed and looked down, taking off his shoes and socks and following Austin across the room. As much as he loved the suit he'd been wearing, taking off that tie had been like a symbol of removing the stress he'd felt leading up to today. He untucked his shirt from his pants before sitting beside Austin on the bed.

"I can't thank you enough for coming with me today," he whispered, leaning in to place a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"You don't have to-"

"No," Justin interrupted, placing his thumb across Austin's lips with a smile. "I do. I know you said you would be happy to just hang out with me, but you didn't have to come at all, and especially not after I was all whatever about letting people know about us. I'm not usually all weird like that but I just... kinda wanted you to myself for a while." He smiled a little. "From here on out it's family dinners and complete scrutiny, you know that right?"

Austin's answer was to move under the covers and gesture for Justin to join him. "I think I can handle your family."

Justin moved to get into the bed, a little nervously. They'd never shared a bed before, and though coming here together had been Justin's idea, he was finding himself second-guessing what Austin was expecting.

Austin grinned. He knew that they were both as nervous as each other and wanted to break the tension. He reached out for Justin's hand, pulling him playfully into the bed and wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. He erased all of the pressure they were both feeling with that one movement. "Are you tired? It's been a long day, and you _were_ practically drooling on my shoes earlier."

Justin reached behind his head to swat Austin on the side of the face. "I was _not_!"

"You were!" Austin laughed. "Little bit."

"Well, _maybe_ I was starting to get sleepy," he smiled, rolling onto his back and looking up at Austin, lowering his voice. "I'm wide awake now, though."

Even as the words came out of Justin's mouth, a yawn escaped Austin's lips and Justin laughed. As Austin snuggled down further in the bed, Justin played absently with the other boy's bracelet. It was like Cinderella's glass slipper; long after the night was over and they were slipping back into their regular lives, Justin would still have this bracelet and Austin would still have his, and they would never forget how special tonight had been. Austin's eyes were already closed and Justin couldn't help but plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

Austin opened one eye with a cheeky smile, before closing it again and mumbling sleepily. "I hope you're not going to take advantage of me in my sleep." The happiness in his voice and the way his hand was resting gently on his boyfriend's stomach made Justin smile back at him.

"Only if you're very, very lucky," Justin whispered.

Justin hadn't felt this comfortable or this happy in a long time. He felt a thrill as Austin's breathing slowed and he pulled Justin protectively closer as he slept. Justin almost wanted to stay awake all night, remembering every detail of the way Austin held him or how he looked when he was sleeping. But as Austin had pointed out, it had been a long day, and no matter how hard Justin tried to keep his eyes open, he was soon also fast asleep. Besides, he had a feeling there were many more of these nights still to come. 


End file.
